Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure herein are directed towards a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having an atypical pixel array.
Various display devices providing multimedia, for example, televisions, mobile phones, navigation systems, computer monitors, and game consoles, have been developed. The display devices have a rectangular form generally on the front where an image is provided. The rectangular form of a display device has a pixel array in a matrix.
According to recent user's demands, the forms (e.g., the shapes) of the display devices are being transformed. The forms of the display devices are transformed from a typical rectangular form into various forms, such as a triangular form and a pentagonal form. As the form is transformed, the display device has an atypical pixel array.